The present invention generally relates to dental hygiene and is specifically directed to the provision of a dental floss product which is packaged as an individually dispensed unit of flossing thread. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates the provision of individualized packets containing a pre-selected length of dental floss rather than dental floss packaged as a bulk spool.
In the past, methods of cleaning one's teeth predominantly comprised the use of toothpicks or dental floss. Toothpicks are often packaged in bulk, but may be individually dispensed for a single use. Individualized dispensing includes either dispensing single toothpicks by means of a device which holds a quantity of loose toothpicks, or alternately through the dispensing of toothpicks that are contained in small, individually wrapped paper packages provided to ensure that the toothpick remains in a sanitary state.
Dental floss has commonly been manufactured and distributed as a spool of thread-like dental floss which is housed in a plastic dispensing container. The user withdraws a length of thread from the container and then severs the length from the spool. The user then wraps the thread about his or her fingers for manipulation and insertion of the thread between the teeth. Alternately, a length of flossing thread may be mounted on a flossing instrument, numerous ones of which have been developed in the past. An individual who seeks to employ flossing as a hygienic dental practice, commonly carries such a container housing a spool of flossing thread. Even though such containers may be relatively compact, they nonetheless often present undesirable bulk in a person's pockets.
While dental hygienists have increasingly come to recognize and advocate flossing as a superior procedure in the treatment of the teeth and gums, there has not, to the applicant's knowledge, been the development of a product which packages dental floss as a single unit or individualized thread of dental floss. Indeed, there has been an increasing need for a dental flossing product wherein individualized threads are pre-cut and packaged for unit use in such manner that the packages maintain the sanitary condition of the dental floss. There is additional need for packets which may either be readily carried in the pocket, billfold, or otherwise, or which packets may be dispensed at the point of sale for food items, much in the manner of packaged toothpicks. There is a further need for such a dental floss product constructed to facilitate use of the thread of dental floss during the flossing act.